National Bus Safety Day (transcript)
"National Bus Safety Day" is the eighth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description Ms. Sherrit's class celebrate National Bus Safety Day at Northgate, where Ms. Carolyn, Maraya's bus driver and the class' special guest, teaches the whole class about bus safety by roleplaying and then getting on the real school bus. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the classroom and then zooms into the door) Ms. Sherrit: Good morning, class. Happy National Bus Safety Day. Students (not seen): Happy National Bus Safety Day, Ms. Sherrit! (Camera points at Erin raising her hand) Erin (raises hand): What's National Bus Safety Day? Ms. Sherrit: National Bus Safety Day is a special day where we learn about how to be safe on the bus at all times. And speaking of bus safety, we're going to have a special guest teach us all about bus safety. (Camera points at Novalee raising her hand) Novalee: Ms. Sherrit, when will our special guest be here? Ms. Sherrit: She'll be here in any minute, Novalee. In fact, she's supposed to be here now. (Knocks on door) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Hello? Ms. Sherrit: Oh, that must be the special guest here now. (opens door) Hello, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Ms. Sherrit. I'm here to teach everyone about bus safety. Ms. Sherrit: Good, the students have been waiting for you forever. Ms. Carolyn: Oh. (shuts door) Well, let's start this discussion, shall we? Ms. Sherrit: Yes, let's do. (They walk to the front of the classroom) Ms. Sherrit (claps hands): Class, as all of you know, this is Ms. Carolyn. She's here to teach us all about bus safety. Ms. Carolyn: Hello, students. Students (not seen): Hello, Ms. Carolyn! (Maraya raises her hand) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I was the one that asked you to come teach us about bus safety. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I know, Maraya. By the way, let's begin. First of all, when you're on the bus, make sure to put on your seatbelt so you won't be hurt in an accident. And also, you should stay seated while the bus is in motion. Novalee: Yeah, just like when you're riding in the car. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): That's right, Novalee, thank you. (she is seen again) Now, like I was saying, you should stay in your seat and always wait for the bus to stop completely before you get up. Another safety tip is to always, and I mean always, hold the handrail when boarding and getting off the bus. Students: Oh. Maraya: I always hold the handrail when I'm getting on your bus, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): I know you do, and you're the only one who does that. (she is seen again) Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I was on the tip about holding the handrail. You should always do that when boarding the bus. Also, when you're waiting for the bus in the morning, you should line up away from the street or road as it approaches. (not seen) Don't get on the bus until it has completely stopped and the doors have opened. (she is seen) And now that I've discussed some of the tips with you here, we're going to learn some more with a bit of roleplay magic in the other room. Students, grab a chair, any chair. Students: (laughing) (Camera points at the students walking out of the classroom while carrying the chairs. Setting changes to the other classroom) Ms. Carolyn: Good job, students. Let's get some more chairs. Students: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (While Maraya, Novalee, Erin, and Ashley carry the other four chairs, the others follow them) Ms. Carolyn: Great, that should be enough for now. Thank you, Maraya, Novalee, Erin, and Ashley. Girls: You're welcome, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Now, what we do next is to organize four groups of eight on each side. (Everyone works together to organize the chairs in rows. After Ms. Carolyn puts a chair behind the right front row, the roleplay begins) Ms. Carolyn: Well done, students. Now you can sit anywhere you want on the pretend bus. Students: Yay! Ms. Sherrit: Are you sure you want your students to sit "anywhere" on the pretend bus? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Ms. Sherrit: Even the front? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Ms. Sherrit: I have a feeling that the students might get hurt if they're in the front. Ms. Carolyn: Nonsense. Not with me here. Now go sit in the back or I'll write you up. Ms. Sherrit: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Thanks. (As soon as Ms. Sherrit walks away, Ms. Carolyn starts to whisper) Ms. Carolyn (whispers): Students, I have a way we can teach ourselves more about bus safety. Maraya (whispers): How? (Ms. Carolyn gives her a stack of papers) Maraya (whispers): What are these? Ms. Carolyn: They are a stack of papers. (whispers) Students away from the window, what you're going to do is to scatter them all over the aisle, okay? Students (away from window, whispering): Okay, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (whispers): All right. Ready, aim…(yells) Fire! Students: (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: And...stop! (The students stop) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Nice listening. Now here's another safety tip: Keep the aisles clear so no one would trip over anything. Students sitting by the window, when I say go, what you're gonna do is to pick up all the papers as quickly as you can. Is that understood? Students (sitting by window, not seen): Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: All right. On your mark, get set, go! (Everyone that sat near by the window pick up all the papers until they are done) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): And...stop! (The students stop again) Ms. Carolyn: Once again, good listening. Now that you've picked up all the papers, I want you to throw them to the side. (The students throw the papers to the side) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Fabulous, you've just learned another safety tip. Maraya: Which is? Ms. Carolyn: You should keep your head, arms and hands out the window, or else it wouldn't be safe. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: And I think that's pretty much all the tips I want to teach you with the roleplaying. Now, let's head back to the classroom. (not seen) Students, grab your chairs. (The students walk out of the classroom while carrying the chairs again. Setting changes back to their classroom) Ms. Carolyn: Now that we're back in your classroom, I got one more surprise to show you. Students: Ooh! Maraya: What is it, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I'll show you. Come on, follow me. (All of the students and the teachers follow Ms. Carolyn out of the classroom) Ms. Carolyn: The surprise is outside of the bus loading zone where all of you get on your buses and in your cars. (When they get to the double doors, they open them to go outside) Ms. Carolyn: And here it is. Maraya: But it's just your bus, Ms. Carolyn. What's so surprising about it? Ms. Carolyn: Get on and I'll show you. (Everyone follows Maraya into the bus and then the setting changes to the inside of the bus) Ms. Carolyn: All right, students, remember what you've learned from me. Maraya: Right. We sit down and put on our seatbelts. Novalee: And we stay in our seats. Erin: We keep the aisles clear so no one will trip over. Ashley: And we don't stick our head, arms, or hands out the window. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Wonderful! I think you've all got this! (she is seen again) Now to give you your surprise. Maraya: Excuse me, Ms. Carolyn, but what exactly is our surprise? Ms. Carolyn: You're all going to get to ride my magical and most wonderful school bus, 158M. (sits down) (Bus cranks up) Maraya: Here we go. Novalee: Yeah! (She drives out of the bus loading zone to give the students a ride) Students: Whee! (laughing) Ms. Sherrit: Whoo-hoo! You're right, Ms. Carolyn, bumpy bus rides are fun. Ms. Carolyn: That's because my bus is magic. (chuckling) (She then presses the button that causes the bus to fly up) Students and teachers: Wow! (not seen) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whee! (The bus lands on the ground) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Here we are, students: Back in our spot. (Doors open) Maraya: That was fun, Ms. Carolyn. Thanks! Ms. Carolyn: No problem, Maraya. Novalee: And thank you for taking us on a magical ride. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome, Novalee. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Class, say thank you to Ms. Carolyn for teaching us about bus safety today. Students: Thank you, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Oh, you're welcome, students. Be safe. Maraya: Oh, we will, Ms. Carolyn. Goodbye. (She gets off the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye! (After everyone gets off the bus, they walk back to class) Maraya: That was fun, Novalee. Novalee: Yeah, it was, especially when Ms. Carolyn gave us a magical ride. Maraya: And I hope that one day when we're older, then we can give the students a magical ride, too. Novalee: Oh, Maraya. (laughing) (While the students are going into the school, the camera goes up into the sky and then the scene fades out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley * Jalen * Jamarcus * James * Tori * Emily * Anna * Nick * Akeerie * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan * Mr. Eric Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Ms. Ryan and Mr. Eric don't speak very much in this episode. * This is the second episode where 158M's special abilities are shown. * This is the second time where the sensory room across from Ms. Sherrit's class is shown. * This episode was released during National School Bus Safety Week to teach children about school bus safety on the school bus. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)